Lucky?
by Chantedly
Summary: Everyone seems to be working things out for the moment, but things never settle down in Tree Hill...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, etc, etc...though I wish I owned Chad Michael Murray, lol. Oh well.  
  
A/N: This is my first One Tree Hill fic so please review, I could use some ideas and suggestions.  
  
Chapter 1: Always and Forever?  
  
Staring into Nathan's eyes, Haley wished the moment could last forever. It seemed everything was moving too fast and at the same time had ceased to move at all. Only a short while ago she hadn't known anything about Nathan and now here they were, together. Just then Nathan's cell phone rang and he rolled away from her to answer it. She rolled her eyes and picked up her notebook; she'd been helping Nathan with his math homework until they'd got, well, distracted. She listened to his voice passively, not really paying attention until he told whoever it was that he'd be right over. Again, she thought. He always seemed to be leaving, unlike Lucas who always seemed to be there when she needed him the most.  
  
"Sorry, baby, but Tim wants me to come by. He said he had something he wanted to show me. So I'll call later, okay?" Nathan told her, turning back to kiss her.  
  
"Yea, fine," Haley muttered to herself as he walked out the door, grabbing his backpack on the way out. She tried to focus on finishing her homework but it was no use. Besides, it wasn't as though she didn't pay attention in class. Looking at the clock next to her bed, she decided it wasn't too late to call Lucas. Not that it was ever too late to call him; he was there for her no matter what. She picked up the phone and dialed his number, letting the phone ring for what seemed like forever and he still didn't pick up. Since it was only 7, Haley decided she'd stop by the café and see if Karen needed any help.  
  
Business at the café was great as Haley had to weave her way through the crowd to get to Karen, who was taking orders at the counter.  
  
"Need any help?" she asked rhetorically, looking around.  
  
"Could you? That'd be wonderful," Karen pleaded a bit breathlessly.  
  
"Of course," Haley replied, smiling brightly as she grabbed an apron from behind the counter and turned to take an order.  
  
An hour later things were starting to calm down enough for Haley to take the break she so desperately needed. She sat down at an empty table just as Lucas walked in. He smiled and walked over to sit down next to her.  
  
"Hey," he smiled at her, "I thought you didn't work tonight?"  
  
"Your mom needed help, so I volunteered. You should've been here an hour ago, things were crazy. And where have you been? I tried to call you earlier but there was no answer."  
  
"Well, um, actually I was at Peyton's," he explained, looking down at the table.  
  
"What's going on between you two? I can't keep track lately, it's Peyton, Brooke, Peyton, Brooke. I'm starting to get confused." Haley laughed, not betraying any of the jealousy she started to feel whenever either name was mentioned.  
  
"I really don't know. One second she wants to be with me, one second she just wants to be friends. You know Peyton, all drama." He looked across at Haley who was taking her own turn looking down at the table. "What's up, Hales?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"It's just that I don't even know you anymore. You're always with someone else or I'm with Nathan and we never have time to talk like we used to. I miss you, Lucas," Haley told him, meeting his eyes. A girl could get lost in eyes like those, she thought to herself.  
  
"Haley, could you take that order?" Karen asked, pointing to a table across the café.  
  
"No problem," Haley smiled- her oh-so-cheerful, fake smile she put on whenever she didn't want someone to know she was upset.  
  
That night Haley couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned and finally gave up. She crawled out of bed and put on some sweats, pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked out the door. This is crazy, she told herself as she walked the familiar route to Lucas's house. As she got near, she noticed his light on. Good, I won't be waking him up, she thought. She walked the rest of the way to his back door and knocked quietly, hoping he would hear her. He did and there he was standing right in front of her. Suddenly she didn't remember why she was there. Lucas opened the door and waited for her to speak.  
  
"I couldn't sleep..."she started but couldn't find the words to finish. Words were unnecessary, however, as Lucas nodded and gestured for her to come in.  
  
"Me neither." They laid on his bed together for a while, not saying anything until Haley finally found the courage to tell him what had been on her mind for so long.  
  
"Lucas, I don't like the way things are between us. I feel like I'm losing you and that's the last thing I want. I need you."  
  
"I need you too, Hales. I'm so confused these days, I don't even know what's happening with me anymore. I'm not the same person and that scares me."  
  
"That's not everything. I think I love you," Haley admitted quietly, half to herself. "I mean, really love you. I know I'm with Nathan, but it's just not the same. I've always loved you. But I never wanted to ruin what we do have. It's just too much now though, with Brooke, and Peyton, and Nathan. I don't know what to do anymore. It feels like I'm living a lie and it's eating me up." A tear trickled down her cheek as she refused to look at Lucas. It had taken her so long to admit to herself that she loved him, let alone get the courage to tell him. And now was the moment of truth, the moment she had longed for and dreaded for so long.  
  
*Okay, so this chapter went kind of slow and focused on Haley for the most part. But next chapter I think I'll add some Peyton to the mix and of course Nathan... Let me know what you think. I hate leaving a cliffhanger, but I want some suggestions before I continue. I'm not quite sure yet what Lucas will do... Thanks for reading.* 


	2. When It Started

Disclaimer: I still don't own OTH, so don't sue...  
  
Chapter 2: When It Started  
  
Won't decide  
  
But he won't debate  
  
Said, "Thanks my friend"  
  
But he was too late  
  
Oh why, oh why  
  
I don't know  
  
So you think things move  
  
Pretty fast down here  
  
Well just wait my dear  
  
Till you look up there  
  
Oh maybe someday  
  
You'll know...  
  
Anything they wanted  
  
They could have it, have it  
  
Didn't even notice  
  
I don't mind it, mind it...  
  
Come on tell me  
  
Does she wander  
  
Roam when he comes  
  
Or does he just know  
  
How to leave  
  
When it gets cold  
  
Well I don't care  
  
I don't care  
  
'Cause it's free  
  
The sounds of the Strokes filled Peyton's room as she bent over her sketch pad, totally intent on what she was doing. So intent that she jumped when she heard someone ring the doorbell. No one rang the doorbell, Peyton thought, as she sighed and admitted that her solitude was over for the time being. Opening the door, she found a disheveled Brooke waiting impatiently. She stood back and waited for whatever was coming. You never knew with Brooke.  
  
"I know we haven't exactly been on the best of terms lately, with you stealing my boyfriend and all, but I really, really, really need your help," Brooke let out all in one breath.  
  
"Sure. What's up?" Peyton asked, concerned at the pleading look in her former best friend's eyes. Since when did Brooke ask for help?  
  
"Well, you see, I was babysitting for Jake, he had to work, but then something came up and I need someone to watch her. Tutor Girl wasn't home and I didn't want to ask Lucas and I had no one else to turn too. Please don't ask what came up, I can't tell you right now but I really need to go. Can you help?" Brooke explained, only taking one breath during the whole story. Sometimes Brooke's ability to say so much so quickly stunned Peyton.  
  
Hiding her amusement at seeing Brooke so flustered, she nodded. "Where is she? You didn't leave her alone, right?"  
  
"Of course not, she's in her carseat in the back of my car. I wasn't sure you would help, so I didn't..." Brooke trailed off as Peyton walked out to get Jenny. She'd been so worried Peyton wouldn't help, with the way everyone had been acting lately, and she really didn't have anyone else to turn to. And she was really glad that Peyton didn't ask what came up. She wasn't quite ready to tell anyone her secret yet, not even Peyton. "Jake said he'd be home around 10:00, I'll stop by the café and tell him that Jenny's with you. Did you grab the diaper bag?"  
  
"Yea, don't worry, I'll take care of everything," Peyton told her, setting the carseat and diaper bag on the floor and turning to Brooke. "Listen, whatever's going on, I hope everything turns out okay. You know I'm here for you, right? No matter what. Now go." Peyton smiled, trying to comfort Brooke but knowing at the same time that something serious had happened. No need for worry yet, ignorance was bliss, she thought. She watched as Brooke ran back to her car and took off. Looking down at Jenny she figured she'd better move to the living room. She had the feeling it was going to be a long night.  
  
At Tim's house Nathan was coming to the same conclusion. He'd been there for over an hour and still didn't know why Tim had told him to come over. So far all they'd done was watch some t.v. and play a couple of video games. Nothing worth leaving Haley for, he thought, remembering the way she'd looked when he left her in her room. Sometimes he wondered where things were going with the two of them. In his life nothing ever lasted and he was worried it would be the same with Haley. She was the first girl he'd ever really loved but he couldn't help but think that maybe it was only because she was so unlike every other girl he'd been with. It didn't matter though, because he knew he didn't want to lose her. He didn't know what he would do without her in his life.  
  
*Alright, next chapter I'll get back to Lucas and Haley. This is all the same night so far... A double update probably won't be too common, but I'll try to update daily. No promises though* 


	3. Say Anything

Disclaimer: Still don't own OTH. Come to think of it, I probably wouldn't want to anyways. Chad Michael Murray is just too tempting and I'd never get any work done, lol.  
  
Chapter 3: Say Anything  
  
All the things we talk about  
  
You know they stay on my mind  
  
On my mind  
  
All the things we laugh about  
  
They'll bring us through it every time  
  
After time after time  
  
Don't say a word  
  
I know you feel the same  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
Please don't walk away  
  
I know you wanna stay  
  
Just give me a sign  
  
Say anything, say anything  
  
Some say that  
  
Time changes  
  
Best friends can  
  
Become strangers  
  
But I don't want that  
  
No, not for you  
  
If you just stay with me, we can make it through...  
  
"Hales, look at me," Lucas requested, quietly. When she made no response, he lifted one hand and gently cupped her chin, moving her face towards him so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Lucas..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say, not knowing if there was anything she could say to make things right again, the way they used to be. But she knew that this time everything was changed for good. She had kept her secret long enough and now she might lose her best friend.  
  
"We can't do this to Nathan. He's my brother. I know we don't get along, but I can't betray him like this. I'm trying to change, Haley, I already cheated once and I don't want to repeat the mistake again. But..." And this time it was his voice that trailed off as he looked helplessly at her.  
  
"But what?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer, afraid that she was right and everything would end here and now.  
  
"I love you too, I always have. I just never thought I was good enough for you. You're my best friend, you know everything about me, nothing will ever change that," he promised, gently wiping away the tear that was sliding down her cheek. "You have to tell Nathan." As another tear reached her lips, he knew that if he didn't do anything now, she might never know how he really felt. So he kissed her, very lightly and pulled away before it could become anything more.  
  
"I think I should go now," Haley said after taking a moment so slow her heart down. He was right, she couldn't do this to Nathan and if she stayed with Lucas another minute, who knows what would happen. She took one last look at him before walking out his door like she'd done many times before, but this time things had changed.  
  
Peyton woke up, hearing a quiet knock at her front door. It took her a minute to realize why she was holding a baby and yet another to figure out that it was probably Jake at the door. She shifted Jenny a little to avoid waking her up and went to answer the door. Opening it, she found a grateful-looking Jake looking at her. She put her finger to her lips and gestured for him to come in with her free hand. He closed the door quietly behind him and they both walked into the living room. Peyton looked down at the sleeping baby. They'd had quite the night after Brooke left. Jenny had woken up and didn't seem to want to stop crying no matter what Peyton did until finally they'd both fallen asleep, mostly due to exhaustion on both parts. Without a word, she laid Jenny back into the carseat, doing her best not to disturb the baby. The last thing Jake needed was a screaming, crying baby to take care of. Finishing, she stood up and turned to the watching father. "Thanks," he told her, letting her see the exhaustion in his eyes. "Brooke ran in saying something about an emergency and that Jenny was with you. I'm just glad that she had the sense to leave Jenny with you."  
  
"It's really no problem, she was great," Peyton lied; he really didn't need to know about Jenny's histrionics. Suddenly an awkward silence filled the room as neither person made a move to leave or speak. "Listen, you look really tired. Why don't you stay here for a little while, you can sleep on the couch and I'll keep an eye on Jenny."  
  
"Really? That'd be wonderful, I haven't had a moment to stop and breathe all day," Jake accepted her offer with a thankful smile. Peyton smiled back and they settled in for the night.  
  
*Ring ring ring* Brooke answered her cell as she swung around the corner, knowing she was driving too fast for safety. "Yes, I'm on my way. Is she okay? Answer me, is my daughter okay?" Brooke demanded into the phone, trying to slow her heart down enough to concentrate on getting to the person who needed her the most.  
  
*Alright, next chapter: Haley talks to Nathan, Brooke's secret is revealed, Jake and Peyton have an interesting conversation... Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. * 


	4. Here Is Gone

A/N: Thanks for the reviews; they're what keep me going so keep them coming...  
  
Chapter 4: Here is Gone  
  
You and I got something But it's all and then it's nothing to me And I got my defenses When it comes to your intentions for me And we wake up in the breakdown Of the things we never thought we could be  
  
Brooke turned the corner, saw the headlights coming towards her...  
  
I'm not the one who broke you I'm not the one you should fear What do you got to move you darling I thought I lost you somewhere But you were never really ever there at all  
  
She slammed on the brakes, knowing it was too late...  
  
And I don't need the fallout of all the past That's here between us And I'm not holding on And all your lies weren't enough to keep me here  
  
She didn't even hear the impact; she just saw the lights coming towards her and then nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
"Oh my god!" Peyton said in disbelief. She was on the phone with Brooke's grandma, who had called to tell her that Brooke was in the hospital. "I'll be right there." Turning to Jake, still asleep on her couch, she gently shook his shoulder. "Jake...Jake, wake up," she murmured urgently in his ear.  
  
"What...where...oh, hi Peyton," Jake said sleepily, "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the desperation in her expressive eyes.  
  
"Brooke's in the hospital, she was in an accident. I'm going over there, I didn't want to leave without telling you where I was. You can stay here if you want, but I probably won't be back for a while," Peyton filled him in as she grabbed her coat and keys. "Jenny's still asleep," she added, opening the door and walking out. Jake looked to where Jenny lay and decided that a little more sleep wouldn't hurt...  
  
Lucas walked in to the hospital to find Peyton pacing nervously across the waiting room. An elderly woman sat quietly in the corner, staring at nothing. "What's going on?" he asked, stopping her with a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked at him absently for a moment before she came back to reality.  
  
"Oh, Lucas...Brooke's in surgery, they don't know if she'll make it," Peyton told him, starting to cry again. He pulled her close to him and started to stroke her curly blonde hair.  
  
"Shhhh....she'll be fine, everything will be fine," he comforted her as she cried into his shoulder. Haley walked in but noticing Peyton and Lucas together, walked back out without saying a word; hoping neither had noticed her presence. She ran into Nathan in the hall. Not now, she thought with an inward groan. I can't possibly face him now, not after everything that's happened... Nathan gave her a reassuring smile and a hug, but when he tried to kiss her, she pulled away.  
  
"Hales, what's going on?" he asked, knowing that it wasn't just Brooke that had upset her.  
  
"This isn't the time or place, Nathan. I can't tell you now." He accepted that and they sat down outside the waiting room to wait for whatever the night would bring.  
  
The next morning Haley opened her eyes to find that she had fallen asleep on Nathan's shoulder sometime during the long night. Feeling eyes on her, she looked across the room to find Lucas watching her. She smiled and her heart did a peculiar little leap when he smiled back. Then she remembered that she still had to talk to Nathan, that Peyton was using Lucas as a pillow, and that Brooke was still in critical condition. Her smile disappeared, to be replaced by a frown. She sat up and stretched, trying not to wake up Nathan. Just then the doctor walked in and looked around. The woman who had been introduced to her as Brooke's grandmother stood up and walked across to talk to him. They murmured quietly for a few minutes and then the woman nodded and they walked out of the room. Haley and Lucas exchanged looks; they couldn't tell if it had been good news or bad. They waited for what seemed like forever until Brooke's grandmother came back in and, noticing that Lucas and Haley were awake, made a quiet announcement.  
  
"They say she'll recover, but she's in pretty bad shape and it could take a while," the elderly woman said with a small smile. "She's awake now, you can go visit, Peyton," the woman addressed Peyton as she opened her eyes at the sound of a voice. Peyton nodded, her red, swollen eyes showing none of the emotion that had been coursing through her just a few short hours ago. The two walked out of the room together as Nathan finally stirred. He smiled, seeing Haley next to him and she tried to give him a reassuring smile back but, catching Lucas's eyes on her, failed. Nathan remembered their hurried conversation the night before, remembered the look in her eyes and the moment when he had known that bad news was coming.  
  
In Brooke's room, Peyton struggled to hold back her tears for her friend's sorry state. She smiled encouragingly and squeezed Brooke's hand. "Grams, where's Kylie? Is she okay?" Brooke asked her grandmother, desperately needing answers.  
  
"She's fine, Brooke, just rest. Everything will be okay. The doctors say that Kylie just had the flu and her fever's gone down. Now you need to get better so you can see for yourself."  
  
"Who's Kylie?" Peyton asked the two women, completely confused.  
  
"My daughter," Brooke answered shortly before she drifted back to sleep. Peyton looked at Brooke's grandma for more information. The old woman just shook her head.  
  
"She'll tell you when she's ready." Haley walked in with Nathan and Lucas and then they were all told they had to leave by one of the doctors.  
  
*Who's Kylie's father? Will Nathan and Haley work things out or will Haley go back to Lucas? And what's going on with Jake and Peyton?* 


	5. Iris

Chapter 5: Iris  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life And sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
*"Lucas, this isn't right," Haley told him. Finding herself lacking the willpower to resist him, she finally gave in to the emotions flooding through her. His kisses awakened a hunger in her that she had never felt with Nathan and she knew she was powerless against him. No regrets, Haley, she told herself as she gave herself to Lucas.*  
  
Haley woke up, gasping for breath. It had been such an intense dream; she knew that there was no going back now. She had to tell Nathan and it had to be tonight. Getting dressed she hurried out the door. This was getting to be a habit, she thought to herself.  
  
Nathan was stunned to find Haley at his back door in the middle of the night. Foreboding filled him as he saw the look in her eyes. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be pretty. "I take it this is the right place and the right time?" he asked, his voice husky as he struggled not to betray any of his emotions.  
  
"Nathan, I love you, but I'm in love with Lucas. I thought things had changed but they haven't and I can't live a lie anymore. I hope you can forgive me. This is just something I have to do and I'm so sorry for everything." Haley began to cry, not able to hold in any of the pain she had been feeling for so long. Nathan held her in his arms until she had stopped; the most painful thing he'd had to do in his entire life. Why was he comforting her? He was the one that needed comforting, he thought to himself as he held in his arms the only girl he had ever loved.  
  
"You're still here?" Peyton asked, collapsing on the couch next to Jake, emotionally drained.  
  
"Yea, I hope you don't mind, but I fell back asleep and I just woke up a little while ago. I took Jenny home and thought I'd wait for you here," Jake told her.  
  
"It's fine," she told him. "Jake, she doesn't look good. The doctors say she'll recover but she had a severe concussion and her leg is broken, and a couple of her ribs, and I just don't know what I would do if I lost her." Jake held her as she started to cry again. Emotionally drained, she soon fell asleep in his arms. She didn't wake up for another couple of hours and when she did she was startled to find herself looking up at Jake. He smiled down at her. "Guess I was pretty tired, huh?" she said with a small laugh.  
  
"Yea, I noticed." An awkward silence followed until Peyton decided what she had to do. She sat up and kissed him, something she had wanted to do since she had watched him sleeping on her couch the night before.  
  
"Second time in two days, Hales, this is getting to be a pattern," Lucas told Haley, opening the door to find her there. She didn't say a word as they walked to his room and made her dream reality.  
  
*Okay, I know, there wasn't much of a conversation between Haley and Jake, but Nathan and Haley are finally over. Next chapter we'll find out more about Brooke and Kylie...* 


	6. Somewhere Out There

This is more of a filler chapter, the next one's longer...  
  
Chapter 6: Somewhere Out There  
  
Last time I talked to you  
  
You were lonely and out of place  
  
You were looking down on me  
  
Lost out in space  
  
We laid underneath the stars  
  
Strung out and feeling brave  
  
I watched the red orange glow  
  
I watched you float away  
  
Down here in the atmosphere  
  
Garbage and city lights  
  
You've gone to save your tired soul  
  
You've gone to save our lives  
  
I turned on the radio  
  
To find you on satellite  
  
I'm waiting for this sky to fall  
  
I'm waiting for a sign  
  
All we are  
  
Is all so far  
  
You're falling back to me  
  
You're a star that I can see  
  
I know you're out there  
  
Somewhere out there  
  
You're falling out of reach  
  
Defying gravity  
  
I know you're out there  
  
Somewhere out there  
  
Hope you remember me  
  
When you're home sick  
  
and need a change...  
  
I need to get out of this house, Nathan told himself, I'll go crazy if I'm stuck here all night thinking about her... Twenty minutes later he found himself in front of the hospital. Why not, he told himself as he walked in and asked what room Brooke Davis was in. Looking in at her he wondered what exactly had happened. Brooke opened her eyes to find Nathan staring at her from the doorway. "Hey stranger," she said in some semblance of her usually seductive tone.  
  
"Hey, gorgeous," he answered with some semblance of his usual arrogant smile.  
  
"Listen, there's something I have to tell you. I should've told you sooner, but I don't know; I never did. I have a daughter, Nathan, your daughter. I gave her to my grandma to take care of. It was sophomore year, remember when I left? What was I supposed to do, we were both so young..." Brooke stopped, seeing the haunted, betrayed look in his eyes.  
  
This isn't happening, this isn't happening, Nathan repeated to himself over and over again. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he was dreaming. He opened them to find Brooke staring at him, chewing on her lip in an effort not to cry. Now was the moment of choice. He could be like his father or he could be a better man. "What's her name?" he asked, sitting down next to the bed and taking Brooke's hand in his. She smiled and it seemed to light up the room. Maybe there's hope yet, they both thought.  
  
"Lucas, what did we do?" Haley murmured against his bare chest as sunlight filled his room.  
  
"Well, I think it went something like this," he said, kissing her.  
  
"Lucas!" Both heard Karen yell and footsteps.  
  
"Ohhh...this is not happening," Haley muttered as she grabbed a blanket and moved away from Lucas's bed. Closet, she thought...good idea...  
  
"Hey Mom," Lucas said calmly. How can he be calm at a time like this? Haley wondered, trying hard not to make any noise. "I just woke up. I still have to get dressed, okay?" he told her with a smile.  
  
"Okay, hun, I just wanted to see if you were awake yet. Are you going to go see Brooke? I have to go to the café," she added, looking at her watch.  
  
"Yea, I think I'll go by Haley's first, see if she wants to go." Karen smiled at her son and closed the door behind her. Haley and Lucas listened as she walked out the door.  
  
"Wow. That was close. How do you say so calm? Practice, I suppose," Haley teased him, walking back over to the bed and sitting on the edge.  
  
"No, desperation, I think. Now come back here," Lucas told her, smiling sweetly as he pulled her back down to finish what they'd started.  
  
A/N: Starryskyangel1: sorry, but it had to be Nathan. She didn't know Lucas sophomore year and poor Jake already has a kid.  
  
*Next chapter... More Nathan/Haley/Lucas drama, Nathan and Lucas get into a fight, what will Lucas decide? Could we have a vote please? I'm currently working on chapter 8, so keep up the reviews* 


	7. Try

Chapter 7: Try  
  
Then I see you standing there  
  
Wanting more from me  
  
And all I can do is try  
  
Then I see you standing there  
  
Wanting more from me  
  
And all I can do is try  
  
I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness  
  
And all the real people are really not real at all  
  
The more I learn, the more I learn  
  
The more I cry, the more I cry  
  
As I say goodbye to the way of life  
  
I thought I had designed for me  
  
All of the moments that already passed  
  
We'll try to go back and make them last  
  
All of the things we want each other to be  
  
We never will be  
  
And that's wonderful, and that's life  
  
And that's you, baby  
  
This is me, baby....  
  
Nathan looked up as Haley walked into Brooke's room, Lucas right behind her. He had to suppress the twinge of jealousy he felt; the pain of seeing the woman he loved with another man. It was too soon. He smiled awkwardly and gave Brooke an apologetic look as he fled the room. Haley looked helplessly at Lucas before she ran after him. "Nathan, wait!" she called, catching up to him. Wow he walks fast she thought to herself, searching for the right words. She looked away; she couldn't stand to see the pain in his eyes, the pain she had knowingly caused. She couldn't take back what had happened but she couldn't leave him like this. "What do you want, Haley, haven't you hurt me enough already? I let you in and you left me, for Lucas nonetheless. I can't forget that." He told her.  
  
"But I love you, Nathan," Lucas heard Haley tell his brother. He turned away, not waiting to hear the rest.  
  
"You love Lucas more."  
  
"That doesn't mean I love you less," Haley pleaded with him.  
  
Nathan shook his head. "You have to choose," he told her. "And I think you already have." He walked away from her, refusing to look back. Haley stood there for a moment that seemed like eternity before she composed herself and walked back to Brooke's room.  
  
"Hey Tutor Girl," Brook smiled weakly as she saw Haley in the doorway. Lucas turned his head towards her and the expression in his eyes spoke volumes. She had the feeling that she'd lost both the men she loved. It only took five minutes.  
  
"What was that for?" Jake asked Peyton after she kissed him. "Not that I minded, of course." He smiles at her.  
  
"For everything," she told him. "You should get back to Jenny thought," she added reluctantly.  
  
"Yea, I suppose I should," he admitted. Peyton disentangled herself from Jake's arms so he could leave although she wished he didn't have to go.  
  
"Bye," he said at the door, kissing her.  
  
"What was that?" Her dad asked, coming up behind her. She jumped.  
  
"Dad, you scared me. Make some noise next time," she told him, avoiding the question by launching into an explanation of Brooke's condition.  
  
Lucas watched as Nathan threw shot after shot across the court, not even aiming at both men watched the basketball slam repeatedly against the backboard.  
  
"I thought this was my refuge," Lucas told Nathan as he moved forward to observe from the sidelines.  
  
"What would you need refuge from? You've got it all, don't you? Perfect life, right? Basketball, family, Haley. Everything. It's not enough that you're trying to take basketball from me, but why did you have to take Haley too?" Nathan slammed the ball into Lucas's arms after it rebounded back for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.  
  
"She loves you, you heard it yourself," Lucas pointed out to his angry younger brother, sending the ball smoothly through the hoop. He suppressed the wince of pain that movement caused, not wanting to show any weakness in front of Nathan.  
  
"Eavesdropping, brother? And here I was thinking you were too good for the rest of us." Nathan spat back.  
  
"Better than some," Lucas told him and both knew he was referring to their father. "She's yours." Lucas walked away. Nathan stared at his retreating back, stunned. What just happened, he thought, I should explain about the rest of the conversation...But he made no move.  
  
Haley stared into the sunset as she sat on the rooftop mini-golf course. Where did I go so wrong, she wondered. Lucas's eyes haunted her; the way he'd looked at her had hurt her more than words ever could. She didn't think she could say anything to make things better, but she could at least try. As Haley stood up to leave she saw Lucas watching her from the shadows. "Lucas..." Haley needed answers, needed to know that he still loved her. He just looked at her for a long moment before he turned and walked away.  
  
*I'm almost done with Chapter 8, and I'm still not quite sure who Haley will end up with. It's tough, I love Haley and Lucas but Nathan loves her so much...* 


	8. I Don't Want to Wait

Chapter 8: I Don't Want to Wait  
  
I don't want to wait  
  
For our lives to be over  
  
I want to know right know  
  
What will it be  
  
I don't want to wait  
  
For our lives to be over  
  
Will it be yes or will it be  
  
Sorry  
  
He showed up all wet  
  
On the rainy front step...  
  
Oh so you look at me  
  
From across the room  
  
You're wearing your anguish again  
  
Believe me, i know the feeling  
  
It sucks you into the jaws of anger  
  
Oh, so dig a little more deeply into my life  
  
All we have is the very moment  
  
And I don't want to do what  
  
His father and his father and his father did  
  
I want to be here now  
  
So open up your morning light  
  
And say a little prayer for I  
  
You know that if we are to stay alive  
  
And see the peace in every I...  
  
Brooke's smile brightened as Grams handed her Kylie. "Hey, baby," she told the little girl as she laid Kylie carefully along her chest, avoiding the bandaged ribs on one side. Brooke gazed adoringly down at the beautiful baby and she didn't notice when Grams quietly slipped out of the room, leaving mother and daughter alone. She had the feeling Brooke was old enough to take care of her baby now.  
Peyton walked in and smiled at the sleeping baby and Brooke's grinning face. "Never figured you for the maternal type," Peyton teased her friend.  
  
"The accident put things into perspective for me," Brooke told her in a serious, un-Brooklike tone.  
  
Peyton nodded and say down. "She's gorgeous," she told the beaming mother. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"It was a secret, Peyton. My secret. I wasn't read to have a kid..."  
  
"And now?" Peyton didn't want to doubt her friend but she knew Brooke.  
  
"Things change, you know that. I can't imagine life without my Kylie Peyton Davis."  
  
"Kylie Peyton?" Peyton asked, a little stunned.  
  
"Yea, after my best friend," Brooke stated, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Am I forgiven?" Peyton asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"From what I can see, Lucas is out of the picture," Brooke forgave her.  
  
"Speaking of which..." Peyton didn't need to finish the question.  
  
"Nathan," Brooke admitted.  
  
"Really? Wow. I can't think of a more unlikely father. Could you imagine Nathan changing a diaper?" Both girls laughed at the thought.  
  
"Actually, I'm quite good at it," Nathan informed them with dignity. He walked in, stopping at the foot of the bed. He stared down at the baby, his baby. "Can I hold her?" he asked Brooke as Kylie's eyes opened.  
  
"Of course." Caught up in the moment, neither noticed Peyton sneak out.  
  
*Knock knock* Lucas rolled over, ignoring the sound at the back door. *Knock knock knock* A little louder that time, he thought, pulling a pillow over his head. *Knock knock* Giving up, he crawled out of bed. "What do you want?" he asked the rain-soaked girl on the other side of the door. Funny, he hadn't even realized that it'd been raining.  
  
"We need to talk, Lucas. Let me in," Haley demanded, shaking from the cold.  
  
"I thought we already had," he told her, opening the door anyways. Without a word he found her a towel and some dry clothes. He waited while she changed and then walked in to find her staring blankly at him.  
  
"I don't know what to say to make things right but I have the feeling that if I don't make things right with you, nothing will ever be right again." Haley had to fight back the tears that had been coming so easily these days. She had to tell him how she felt, had to explain the importance of what she had to say... The silence was deafening.  
  
*Pitter patter* Lucas listened to the rain falling. "Hales, I love you, but I won't play games."  
  
"I don't want to play games. I just want to be with you." Haley's heart was in her eyes as she looked up at him. With Nathan it was lightning, it was chemistry, it was fun. But with Lucas it was more, he knew everything and still loved her. Nothing could replace that bond. Lucas looked down at her and knew there was no way he couldn't be with her. He brushed his hand against her cheek before kissing her slowly.  
  
Peyton watched as a dark-haired girl kissed Jake out on his porch. Who's that, she wondered. She was supposed to be over for some studying and she didn't think she was early. Coughing a little self-consciously, she politely interrupted them. "Um, sorry to bother you, but it's kinda cold out here, Jake."  
  
Startled, Jake pulled away from Nikki, shooting her daggers with his eyes. If he ruined things with Peyton... "Sorry, she was just leaving," he directed the last part to Nikki with a glare that proved that nothing had changed between them. Peyton tried to hide her jealousy; she was good at that. Hiding her emotions came second nature these days. She watched Nikki walk away before facing Jake with raised eyebrows.  
  
"It was nothing," he protested.  
  
"Liar," Peyton teased with a smile. "C'mon, you can tell me."  
  
"Alright, if you can handle it," Jake challenged.  
  
"Try me," Peyton accepted his challenge and waited.  
  
*How will Peyton take the news? What will Nathan and Brooke do... Last nights episode was great, I couldn't help but laugh though when Brooke told Lucas she might be pregnant. I love twists. :) * 


	9. I Believe In A Thing Called Love

Chapter 9: I Believe In A Thing Called Love  
  
Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel  
  
Touching you, touching me  
  
touching you, god you're touching me  
  
I believe in a thing called love  
  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
  
There's a chance we could make it now  
  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
  
I believe in a thing called love  
  
Ooh!  
  
I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
  
You got me in a spin but everythin' is A.OK!  
  
Touching you, touching me  
  
touching you, god you're touching me  
  
I believe in a thing called love  
  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
  
There's a chance we could make it now  
  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down...  
  
It was Nathan's turn to watch Brooke and Kylie. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He shifted his backpack uncomfortably while he waited. "Come in," he heard Brooke shout from the window above him. She disappeared and he walked in to the eerie quiet. Brooke came down the stairs cautiously on her crutches, wincing as her ribs moved. Nathan dropped his stuff and met her halfway. He carefully picked her up and carried her to the living room. "A girl could get used to this," she told him, settling down on the couch.  
  
"How'd you get up there to begin with?"  
  
"Painfully," she admitted with a rueful grin.  
  
Nathan shook his head but couldn't help but smile. "Where's Kylie?" he asked, glancing around. Brooke turned and looked behind the couch. The baby was sleeping peacefully in a playpen. Nathan's eyes softened as he looked at his daughter. He wasn't aware of it, but his smile broadened as Brooke watched him. The phone rang, ruining the moment. Getting up, he went to answer it so Brooke wouldn't have to move. "Lucas," he mouthed, handing her the phone and grimacing. True, Lucas was his brother, but that didn't change anything. No one ever said you had to like your siblings. Nathan hated the way Brooke's face lit up when she talked to Lucas. He wondered if anyone would ever feel that way about him. No, girls wanted guys like Lucas, as Haley had so painfully proved. He shook his head in an effort to clear his negative thoughts.  
  
"Earth to Nathan," Brooke nudged him with the phone antennae. He flashed her a quick smile. "Hey..."  
  
"Hey to you, too," Nathan said, casually moving a bit closer to Brooke.  
  
'I know this is going to sound strange but I love you, in a way. You are the father of my child, after all," Brooke's tone suddenly became serious. There were things that needed to be said.  
  
"You know, I think I love you too," he told her after a moment.  
  
"Just not the same way you love Haley," Brooke interpreted. "I don't want that from you, but..."  
  
"We'll make things work out," he assured her.  
  
"What now?" she asked quietly, chewing on her bottom lip. Nathan decided to prove once and for all that actions speak louder than words and he leaned in to kiss her. He didn't notice the look in Brooke's eyes that meant trouble for anyone she loved.  
  
"Brooke?" Haley asked, standing in Lucas's doorway.  
  
"Yea," he admitted, toying with the phone he had just hung up. "We're just friends, you know," he told her after a minute had passed in total silence.  
  
"Yea, I know. How is she?" Haley asked in somewhat of a peace offering.  
  
"Good. Nathan's over there today," Lucas said carefully, watching the face he knew and loved so well for signs of emotion. There were none.  
  
"I hope they work things out. They need each other, whether they realize it or not."  
  
"Like I need you?" Lucas smiled. Haley felt the butterflies in her stomach as her breath caught in her throat. She always felt that way when he smiled at her like that, like she was the only girl in the world. To him she was, but Lucas had never told her that. She smiled back and closed the door behind her as she walked across the room to him, determination shining in her loving eyes.  
  
"Maybe it's not a bad idea," Peyton argued futilely.  
  
"Peyton, she left once, she'll leave again. I don't want to put Jenny through the same things she put me through." Jake glared in her direction. Why did all females have to be so difficult?  
  
"I'm just saying," Peyton threw her hands up in resignation. Jenny began to fuss and Peyton crossed the room to play with her. After she had fallen back to sleep, Peyton turned back to Jake, prepared for more arguments. The look in his eyes caught her by surprise though. "We should be studying," she reminded him, unconscious to the move she made in his direction.  
  
"Probably," he agreed, moving a little bit closer. Suddenly there was no room between them as they moved together.  
  
*Sorry it took me so long to update, I was out of town and I've been a busy, busy girl lately. This chapter is mostly fluff, next chapter the drama and twists shall return –evil laughter- Don't forget to review, I could use the suggestions. Thanks for reading :) * 


End file.
